Dark Corner
by Loresta D'Kin
Summary: When the night falls will Hitsugaya find what he has lost, or will he lose himself searching?


Dark Corner

by: Loresta

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do however want a Toushirou plushie, and a Karin plushie so they can play house.

* * *

Darkness. It surrounded him, consumed him, crushed him. No shadows played across his vision, and the moonless sky was blanketed by clouds. The darkness slowed his steps, as he relied on his other senses to guide him through this maze.

The darkness was not the most disturbing part of the challenge. There were voices, echoing beside him and from far away. The voices laughed in mad tones, maniacal and cruel. Others shrieked in terror, or whispered unintelligible words. The voices were a barrage on his senses, making it hard to think, to focus.

The voices came from bodies, more that he could count. Bodies he could not see, but knew to be there, as he could feel their presence. Often along his path he would be pushed against the wall, or into another body. He struggled to remain in control, avoiding the bodies whenever possible, tuning out the malicious laughter and terrified screams. Still, it was only barely enough, and the youngest captain of the Gotei 13 was soon lost.

* * *

Hitsugaya's hand trailed the walls beside him. Fragile posts, rough as paper, made the wall, and he clung to it; his fingers curling around each one as he walked and then sliding off onto the next. It was the only vestige of control he had left. Still, he moved on. There was a goal here, a mission he had set himself and would complete at any cost.

She was here, somewhere. They told him she would be here. So he followed, and waited for her to come to him. They had arrived before him, Hitsugaya knew. He waited, patiently, and watched as one by one they escaped. All of them, except her.

There were people here, and they had stared at him curiously; the young man with white hair, and brilliant green eyes, the young man who leaned on the fence, and watched the exit, who chose to wait. These people entered, and would be lost for some time. More entered, an endless flow even after the sun began to set. Until, laughing or crying, they emerged. Still, she did not come.

Perhaps the challenge was greater than he had thought, and that she was truly lost and in danger. Maybe she was fallen in an unknown corridor, and no one had passed her way. Perhaps...

And then it had grown dark. They had come to him, spoken to him about going for her. Two had gone to search, and come back empty handed. Hitsugaya would not, for she would be furious if she believed he thought her incapable. Let her wrath fall on others, more deserving, and not him.

The darkness had settled, and his worry had finally overtaken him. Mind set, he had left his place on the fence and entered the challenge. Captain Hitsugaya had a mission to complete, and he would not fail.

The darkness took away his sense of time. Before, on the fence, he had counted the hours. He had counted minutes and seconds, waiting for her. Now, he could only count his footsteps, and even that was lost with everybody he encountered.

Hitsugaya considered leaving the body behind. Travel would be easier without the cumbersome disguise, but decided against it. Certainly he, a Captain, was able to traverse this road with a few minor handicaps?

There was a corner; he knew when his hand did not find another papery stalk along the wall. He had passed several, but not turned. Here he did, and discovered his passage became easier. There were no bodies moving down this way. The voices became distant, and more like echoes the farther he walked. He followed the path, and it wound right and left. There was a sense of awareness, and a tinge of hope as he walked. Perhaps this was way, perhaps she was near.

He reached out, searching for her reiatsu. It was not the first attempt, but always before he had become lost trying to move towards her. Now he could feel her, not far away. So close...

A high, terrified shriek echoed through the corridors. He turned, fighting the urge to race toward the scream. In the moment, his foot caught and the young captain fell.

He fell against the wall, bending the papery stalks behind him. He cursed and stood, considering cutting away the stalk walls. The darkness had played him for a fool, and he was horrified to discover that the corridor came to an end. Composing himself, he knew it better to simply turn and follow the path back out. It angered him.

There was movement before him, and Hitsugaya stepped back. His back was against the stalks, and he was straining to see through the darkness. There was nothing there, just the sense of movement; the sound of soft breathing. Perhaps someone had taken the same corridor? Perhaps they were lost as well?

He chose to move, intent on completing his goal, and took a step forward. There was movement again, and he found his wrists held firmly against the wall. He cursed, and pulled his arms, attempting to escape. His mind reeled. If he was being attacked, then the reason he had come was becoming clear. Captain Hitsugaya fought back rage, and turned his arm as he pulled it again. The force and direction caused the attacker's grip to wane and Hitsugaya had a free hand.

This was battle, and Hitsugaya became fully aware. There was no light to see by, but the sounds of his attacker's movements and the feel of the air around him was all the young captain needed. He would take down this opponent, and then cut down the walls that kept him from his target.

Here he stopped, and reminded himself that this was a human, a living being. This was a person without the training and discipline he possessed. This was a person who was suffering their own fears in this darkness. He would not kill them.

Reaching out, he found the wrist of his attacker, and held the hand at bay. He turned his other wrist, but failed. The attack had moved closer, and their bodies were now pressed together. The figure was small and lithe, no taller than he was. There was perfume, masked by the scent of grass and the lingering aromas of the fall air. Hitsugaya felt his knees go weak for a moment, before steeling his resolve. When a leg wrapped around his, and felt it try to break his connection with the ground Hitsugaya side stepped. His imprisoned wrist broke free, and he turned.

Now the Captain had the upper hand. His attacker would a valuable lesson about confronting someone in the dark. Captain Hitsugaya reached out, and caught the fist of the attacker who tried to swing. He pushed the arm down and stepped in. Hitsugaya was close enough to feel warm breath on his neck as he bent the arm down and pinned it to the its owner's side. In that moment the other attacking hand had reached out and tangled itself in his hair. The captain cursed, and tried to break the hold. He was pulled closer to the now former attacker, and their bodies pressed together.

He had felt it earlier, the delicate form. Now he became acutely aware of the warm breath on his neck and every place their bodies touched. He took a steady breath, and looked through the darkness. He could imagine the determined face before him, the scowl of defeat, and chuckled. It was dark, and humorless. The hand in his hair fell, and he grabbed it, forcing it to the attacker's side. Then Hitsugaya moved closer, pressing his body more firmly to theirs.

There was a ragged gasp, and he smiled. His former attacker began to struggle, and Hitsugaya's grip tightened. His voice was rough, "I have no intention of letting you go."

He leaned in then, pressing his lips hard against those of the person he held. They fought for moment, struggling to regain control. There was a moment, before he felt those hands come around his neck, and the awareness that his kiss was being returned. Hitsugaya softened the kiss, and eased the hold on his prisoner's hands.

He allowed the feeling for only a moment before deftly taking the prisoner's wrists into his hands. He pushed them down and pulled his head back slightly. The prisoner huffed, and Hitsugaya smirked. He leaned in close, letting his lips brush theirs before moving to whisper into their ear.

"Happy Halloween, Karin."


End file.
